ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Setsuna Higashi
Setsuna Higashi is a character in Fresh Pretty Cure. Appearance As Eas, Setsuna's hair was silver and worn with a black ornate headband and red eyes. She wore a black sleeve-less dress reminiscent of a trench-coat with two, dark red diamond gems on it and a dull red lining to match the inside coloring of her collar, which is lined with a ruffled trim. She had a small amount of skin revealed on her torso, her upper arms, neck, and upper legs. Worn with this was black short-shorts, black gloves with dark red bracelets, light grey ruffles, and a light grey arm accessory above it with a single dark red gem. A black collar is on her neck, and she wore dull red pumps with a strap that has a dark red diamond gem hanging from it, worn with black stockings that had grey ruffles and a dull red ribbon tied around it. As Setsuna, her hair keeps its style but turns dark purple. Until Episode 24, her eyes remained lifeless. She wears a light red top beneath a white ruffled tank-top and a pair of pale beige shorts with three buttons sewn to each side. Her shoes are plain black leather boots. Sometimes she paired it with a dark dark blue jacket. For Dance Practice, she wears a ruby jacket with white lining on the torso and a matching short shirt, over a light pink and red shirt. Along with black stockings and ruby sneakers accented with white. As Cure Passion, Setsuna's hair grows to her wrist and turns pale pink, with the lower portion puffed up and layered, while her bangs and forelocks remain the same, growing an inch or so. She wears a white tiara with a ruby gem in the center and two tiny pearls hanging from it, attached to the tiara are two ruby hearts with a wing attached to them. She gains red upside-down heart earrings and a white choker. Passion's dress is crimson with black trim and ribbon, along with white ruffles. The skirt is in two layers, with the top ruby in color and the bottom dark ruby. The back of the skirt is longer than the front, and sewn to the side of her chest is a four-petal clover. Her Linkrun is worn on her right hip, and she gains black and crimson shoes worn with black leather tights. On each arm is a crimson sleeve with white ruffle trim and a single black line. Personality Setsuna starts out as a cold and isolated girl, loyal only to Moebius and acts sly. When she, as Setsuna, meets Love, Love's nature and the "happiness" shown to her at first was seen as nothing, but over time she slowly began to open to the girls and eventually her heart, cracking piece by piece to them but was too stubborn to realize it. She refused to admit that she had a weakness and would throw a small fit before storming off when annoyed. After switching sides, she seems to have lost most of her stubborn mind, and is typically sweet, reserved, and patient. It is suspected that this is out of guilt over her past sins and honest naivety. With the girls help she is able to get over this while remaining sweet and kind to them. She also retained her wise nature and put this to good use during fights. Cure Passion carrying her Passion Harp.png|Cure Passion with her Passion Harp Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Transformed characters Category:Red characters Category:Pink haired characters Category:Fanmade English-named characters Category:Heart-themed characters Category:Second-in-command characters Category:Characters who change their hair colors